


gangsta

by gothkv



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Crimes & Criminals, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Gang Violence, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Spanking, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkv/pseuds/gothkv
Summary: jeongguk might of fucked up, maybe he fell for someone that he was supposed to he robbing and maybe, he kinda sorta accidentally kidnapped him.taehyung had no intention of falling into jeongguk’s crime and violence full world.





	1. one

jeongguk lit another cigarette, letting it fill his lungs before pushing it out into the air. he was lounged in his flat, his best friend namjoon stretched out his expensive couch.

“get your fuckin’ feet off the italian leather.” jeongguk hissed, taking another lick of the cigarette.

“fine,” namjoon chuckled, sitting up. “we can’t stay here long, jin has a job for us.”

jeongguk groaned, smothering the cigarette into the filthy ash tray. 

“where’s hoseok’s bitch ass.” jeongguk groaned. “he probably got us into it, jin is perfectly capable of any job.”

“it’s easy, someone didn’t pay up.” namjoon said, tugging on a dark jacket. “and jin pays us more, and if people catch on that we’re getting way more cash, then they’re going to be pretty fucking pissed.”

jeongguk raised his eyebrow, rolling his eyes as he tugged on the expensive jacket. 

“hoseok’s outside.”

jeongguk always liked the city at night, the dark alleyways were perfect for dealing with idiots that fucked with his boss. the street light flickered on as they drove down the empty side roads in the slick black suv.

“pull over,” namjoon commanded, as he spotted a man, hoodie pulled over his pale face. 

he was scrawny. this would be easy.

jeongguk had hopped out of the black car cocking a gun towards the man. jeongguk was chosen to do the deed since he had complained the whole ride there. the man stumbled backwards, hands coming up as he knelt.

“pay up, jin wants the money.” jeongguk said in an intimidating voice. 

“i don’t have it,” the man cried, crocodile tears falling down his sickly face. “i’ll get jin back soon.”

“you said that twice already,” jeongguk chuckles, pulling the safety off the small gun. “pay up, or..” he motioned to the gun in his hands.

“i said i don’t have it.” the man screamed, a sob breaking through. he knew he wasn’t getting out of this situation. “spare me!”

a sadistic grin played on jeongguk’s cheeks. he rolled the gun around his fingers, before pulling back the gun. taking aim at the man’s veiny forehead before pulling the trigger.

 

“we have one more stop to make,” hoseok grinned, laughing at the youngest’s groan from the backseat. “it’ll be so easy. just got to do a collection from a new shop. apparently they’re glittered twinks.”

jeongguk gagged.

“probably in their fifties wearing larry bird shorts.” jeongguk groaned, “they’ll probably cum their shorts when they see me.”

“as if,” namjoon snorted.

 

taehyung pressed the lock into the keyhole, twisting it until the pop of the lock was heard. he hummed as he fixed the clothes on a mannequin.

“what do you think of my shirt?” he grinned at his friend yoongi, spinning so his friend could get a good look. it was a baby pink crop top, revealing his soft tummy and sharp collarbones.

“it’s alright.” yoongi slurred, finishing up a sketch. “not my style.”

“course it isn’t.” taehyung huffed, rolling his eyes.

“alright, i’m gonna head out,” yoongi said, pulling up his bag. “can you lock up?”

taehyung hummed in response, yoongi left with a small goodbye. leaving taehyung alone in the small shop. 

taehyung went to the back, grabbing the keys to lock up the small boutique. taehyung jumped back when he saw three men standing menacingly. 

a small handgun clutched in one’s bloody hands. taehyung stepped back keys dropping onto the tiled floor.

“jin wants the money.” namjoon growled, pulling out a small gun to match jeongguk’s. “pay up, bitch.”

“j-jin?” taehyung asked confused, the man stepped foreword menacingly, causing taehyung to stumble back on his heels. 

namjoon pushed the gun against taehyung’s forehead, causing tears to fall down the blonde’s full cheeks.

a sob wracked taehyung’s chest, as the two men continued to scream at him. he looked up, trying to ignore the glock in his face. he saw jeongguk in the back, eyes filled with guilt as the gun in his hand dropped, clattering against the tiles.

“guys,” jeongguk groaned, pushing away hoseok and namjoon from the sobbing boy on the ground. “that’s enough.”

hoseok glared at jeongguk, pushing the younger slightly.

“what the fuck man?” he growled, jeongguk rolled his eyes, tugging the boy off the ground. 

“that’s enough,” jeongguk hissed, he pulled the feminine boy behind him. almost like a shield from the other men.

“jeongguk!” namjoon snarled, his fist clenched in anger as he stalked towards the youngest. “we have a job to do!”

jeongguk rolled his eyes, the boy cowered behind his muscular body, almost clinging onto him.

“i’ll get it,” jeongguk huffed, he ran his ringed fingers through his onyx hair. “just go.”

“whatever asshole,” namjoon rolled his eyes, motioning for hoseok to follow him out the door.

once they exited the small boutique, jeongguk turned around to face the boy. only to get a weak punch in the face by him.

jeongguk chuckled, rubbing his thumb under the area. taehyung stumbled back, eyes not leaving the criminal’s.

“that was real cute princess,” jeongguk smirked, he grabbed his gun off the tiled floor, stuffing it in between his skin and waistband. the silence was so loud, almost deafening. taehyung stared at the gun, his adam’s apple bobbed in fear as the other got close to him. “i won’t hurt ya’.”

“b-bullshit.” taehyung stammered, “my best friend, will come back and fuck you up.”

jeongguk laughed at that, stopping a few inches in front of the boy, a grin pulling at his cheeks.

“i swear,” jeongguk smiled, he pulled out the gun from his waistband, quickly putting the safety on. “here, you can even hold it.”

taehyung took it hesitatingly, a frown littering he face.

“what do you want from me?” taehyung whispered, jeongguk was barely touching him, he could smell the bubblegum that taehyung was chewing, sweet and almost alluring. 

“i don’t want anything from you, princess.” taehyung blushed at the pet name, staring down at his socked feet. they were decorated in cartoon strawberries, with a red lace embroiderering the top. “cute socks.”

they were interrupted by a loud bang, glass shattering from behind him. jeongguk grabbed the gun from taehyung’s hand, spinning around in one quick motion. a man stood there, draped in a black hoody, a glock in his fist.

“jeon jeongguk,” the man growled menacingly. 

“fuck’ you want,” jeongguk hissed, clicking off the safety. 

“you killed one of our best communicators,” the man growled. “it’s time to pay.”

jeongguk didn’t hesitate to aim the gun and fire, sending taehyung to hide behind him, shaking.

“cmon we gotta go,” jeongguk ordered, he ran over to the body, the blood flowing freely from the man’s head. “grab your shit and let’s go.”

he found the keys of a car in the man’s pocket, taehyung came running, a baby pink backpack on one of his shoulder’s and a pair of heels in his other hands.

jeongguk ran to the small car, unlocking it and sliding in as fast as he could. once taehyung was in, he slammed on the gas pedal, speeding out the dark parking lot. 

 

“where are we going?” taehyung murmured softly, jeongguk ignored him. dark eyes staring ahead at the dimly lit road. “please tell me, first you and your friends threatened to kill me, and now you’re kidnapping me.”

“trust me, if you stayed at your shop, you would of been dead.” taehyung gasped softly, tears prickling at his eyes. “we are going to my house, that guy might of had backup there, and he could of seen you.”

“im scared,” taehyung sobbed, hiding his face into his long hands. “i don’t even know your name.l

“jeongguk, and don’t be,” jeongguk comforted, “we’re here.”

“taehyung.”

they had settled in, taehyung in jeongguk’s bed and the latter on the couch. of course, the rain had picked up lightning striking and thunder scraping the sky.

jeongguk couldn’t sleep, he was so fucked.

 

jeongguk’s fuck ups today!  
•he messed up a simple money collection  
•he started beef with a possible neighboring gang  
•he has a cute boy that he sorta kidnapped in his bedroom

 

jeongguk groaned, rolling over on the sofa.

“jeongguk?”

jeongguk sat up, seeing taehyung standing there, just in one of jeongguk’s long tee shirts. his tanned thighs on full display, jeongguk held his breath. he was not going to get a boner right now.

“what’s up?” jeongguk asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

“um, can you come sleep in bed with me?” taehyung twiddled his thumps, blush illuminating by lightening. “you don’t have to, but it’d make me feel a lot better.”

jeongguk jumped up, following taehyung into the dark bedroom.

they both slid under the covers, facing each other.

“is it-, is it okay if we c-cuddle?” taehyung whispered. “it helps me relax.”

who was jeongguk to disagree.


	2. two

taehyung woke up to jeongguk speaking quietly on the phone, he opened his chocolate eyes, jeongguk sat shirtless, back to taehyung. he was speaking on the phone.

“yeah, i know,” jeongguk groaned, his finger through his onyx hair, “i don’t know what to do, he’s still sleeping.”

taehyung took the time to admire jeongguk’s back profile, his shoulders were wide, muscular, but his waist was tiny, smaller than taehyung’s own waist.

taehyung yawned, toes curling into jeongguk’s white sheets. his bed smelled of fruit and perfume, taehyung wondered if he had women over often. 

“oh you’re awake,” jeongguk turned around, hanging up the phone. he awkwardly scratched his neck, face heating up. “i’m sorry, about what happened last night.”

“yeah, i remember.” taehyung hissed, he sat up in bed. cheeks tinged pink as he stared down at his bare thighs. 

he stood up, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly as he swayed side to side. jeongguk followed, avoiding eye contact with the latter. taehyung was fucking hot, jeongguk observed, he felt the blood rush to his semi-hard cock. 

“jeon jeongguk!” namjoon loudly screamed, taehyung looked around in fear, jeongguk groaned loudly, not anticipating the lecture he was about to get. “you are so dead!”

“i’m sorry hyung!” jeongguk whined babyishly, even if he was a cold hearted killer, he was still his hyungs’ baby.

namjoon burst into the room, stopping in his tracks as he walked in on taehyung. his eyes switching back and forth to each of the barely clothed boys.

“it’s not what it looks like.” taehyung blurted out, and namjoon’s blushed in embarrassment.

“um, care to explain jeongguk?” namjoon asked, feigning politeness. he crossed his arms like a scolding mother. 

“okay, so basically-” jeongguk explained the whole story of last night, from him killing a man to him and taehyung cuddling, which made everyone in the room turn crimson.

they sat on jeongguk’s leather couch, namjoon sitting awkwardly next to taehyung. whom he threatened at gunpoint.

“i’m sorry about, y’know threatening you at gunpoint last night.” namjoon murmured, and taehyung just glared at him.

 

hoseok and jimin waltzed into jeongguk’s house, not even bothering to knock.

“baby g!” jeongguk cheered, basically tackling jimin into a crushing hug. “where have you been?”

“first of all, brat! stop calling me that.” jimin groaned, removing jeongguk’s clingy hands. “i’ve been in tokyo, stupid fucking mission.”

“tokyo gals though,” namjoon snorted. taehyung could of barfed when the rest of the men moaned in agreement. 

“um gguk? jimin pointed to taehyung, whom was sitting half naked and bright red on jeongguk’s couch. “who’s this?”

“this is taehyung,” jeongguk cleared his throat awkwardly, “and i kinda kidnapped him.”

 

taehyung sat in jeongguk’s bedroom, stomach churning as he heard the men in the other room’s tones drop. serious whispers overtook the room and taehyung simply could not bear it.

he missed yoongi, he knew that he must of been worried sick. yet, he left his phone at the shop.

all of a sudden the hushed words of the guys stopped, footsteps made their way to the front door, and the door slammed shut. the loud noise caused taehyung to jump up, heart racing as he heard more footsteps making their way to the bedroom.

jeongguk opened the door, fingers running through his onyx hair. taehyung sat up, pulling down jeongguk’s oversized t-shirt to cover himself.

“i’m sorry taehyung,” jeongguk sighed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “you can’t go home.”

“what the fuck do you mean?” taehyung hissed, he jumped up. pushing jeongguk back aggressively. “i’m going home.”

“taehyung you can’t,” jeongguk groaned, he put an arm around taehyung’s small waist to stop him from pushing pass him. “it’s dangerous.”

“you literally held me at gunpoint last night,” taehyung deadpanned, he moved to push past the younger, but was denied the passage. “jeongguk let me go.”

“i can’t taehyung,” jeongguk whined babyishly, “you really can’t go. please just listen to me.”

“i’m gonna call the p-police.” taehyung bullshitted, his breath was taken away when jeongguk spinned them around. taehyung’s barely clothed back against the cold wall. jeongguk’s veiny hands entrapping taehyung’s delicate wrist. 

“no you’re fuckin not,” jeongguk gritted through his teeth, his minty breath fanned taehyung’s golden face. taehyung blushed at how close they got. “you’re not going to call the police.”

“watch me babe.” taehyung whispered, confidence gaining as he pushed against jeongguk’s in defiance. a smirk grew on jeongguk’s lips.

“is this a challenge?” jeongguk murmured in taehyung’s ears, restraining himself to nip at his dangly earrings. “i’ll always win,”

“try me,” taehyung giggled, their chests were basically touching. taehyung felt jeongguk’s heart beating through his chest, he smiled to himself. pride swelled through his chest, he could make a fine ass criminals heart race.

jeongguk sucked in a breath, they were so close. he felt blood rush to his cock, his pale cheeks burned crimson. taehyung looked good, jeongguk could not deny that he was fucking gorgeous. he had the faintest freckles on his nose, a mole on the bottom of his nose and his cheek.

taehyung stared at jeongguk’s lips, he had the prettiest cupid’s bow.

jeongguk had never been this attracted to a guy before, but his mind was on another thing. taehyung. 

taehyung but his rogue lips, eyes connecting with jeongguk’s big doey eyes. taehyung almost giggled, staring into them made him seem so innocent. almost making him forget that he was covered in blood their first meeting. almost.

jeongguk connected their lips first, extremely softly. taehyung barely felt his lips. jeongguk removed his hands from taehyung’s wrist. moving his hands to taehyung’s waist. 

the kiss was butterfly-inducing. taehyung wrapped his arms around his neck, softly mouthing against jeongguk’s bottom lip. taehyung melted into the kiss, whimpering softly as jeongguk moved his kisses down to taehyung’s tanned nape.

jeongguk found his sweet spot, slowly massaging it with his mouth. taehyung moaned embarrassingly loudly, jeongguk giggled against his neck.

he pulled away, a smile tugging on his lips. taehyung was endeared with his two front teeth, it was contagious.

“is this okay?” jeongguk murmured, his fingers came up to caress taehyung’s cheek. he weaned into his touch.

taehyung nodded. 

“i’m sorry,” jeongguk sighed. “i wish this could have happened on better terms.”

taehyung just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no post lmaoo 
> 
> okay anyways what do you want to happen next???
> 
> talk to me on 
> 
> wattpad: gothkv
> 
>  
> 
> instagram: talyamh
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: gothboytae

**Author's Note:**

> hey :)) leave a comment and a kudo, this is my first time posting on ao3. 
> 
> cross posted on wattpad!!
> 
>  
> 
> wattpad- gothkv
> 
>  
> 
> twt- gothboytae
> 
>  
> 
> instagram- witchseulgi


End file.
